


The Mark

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: What happens when Darcy is sent undercover to seduce a mark?





	The Mark

“No.” 

“Excuse me?!” the feminine voice countered, becoming higher. “When did your tin ass start making decisions for me?”

“There is no way you are seducing a mark!” Bucky exclaimed.

“It sounds like you are trying to dictate what I can and cannot do. As a man who was used as an assassin against his will, I’d think you’d let me have free will. Apparently not!” she argued, finger jabbing into his muscled chest.

His metal hand grasped the finger. “This isn’t about what you can or cannot do, doll. This is about your safety.”

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Steve had asked her to help him with getting information about a sex trafficking ring, which meant high society and a night out. It also, meant going in alone and having back-up down the street. Bucky had about killed Steve when he found out what he had proposed to the dark-haired woman. He knew she would say yes because Captain Righteous would use the word ‘need’ to con her.

Her baby blues held anger. “I’m doing this,” she grounded out, rippinger her finger away from him. “You can’t stop me!”

“I’ll tie you up….” he threatened, as she walked away, flipping him.

\-----------------------------

“I can’t breathe,” she mumbled as stepped out of the limo.

 “You’ll do great,” Steve’s voice came into her ear.

 “Uh Huh,” she whispered, straightening and smoothing out her dress.

It was emerald green with off the shoulder sleeves and a deep V. Her gravity defying bra pushed her girls higher, so that any attendee could see her ample cleavage. Her right hand stayed at her waist in security. She could do this. She could talk to the mark, make it home safe and sound and show Bucky just how good she was at being bait.

The mansion was in the Hamptons, as large as the one Tony had, but grander somehow. She tried to calm her nerves, as she walked up the steps. The doors were open and she was greeted by a doorman who instructed her to the large ballroom. “I’m in,” she mentioned quietly.

“Ok, so we are looking for Erik Leigh,” Steve’s voice explained, again for the fifth time that night. “He’s tall, black hair, muscular. Looks like a lacrosse player.’

“I know, Cap. Going in.”

The ballroom was huge, like any photo of one she’d ever seen. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, red curtains on the windows. It looked straight out of a castle in Europe, “I get be a princess for one night,” she muttered to herself.

She grabbed a champagne flute, as she walked deeper into the room. Eyes began falling on her and she had to remember her story. For the night, she was Josephine Van Burton. She resided in Connecticut and was down for a meeting in the city. Her mother Garnet had instructed she make an appearance.

She made small talk with some of the guests, as the hours passed, discussing the fake job she’d been given as a marketer. A pair of green eyes had began to linger on her occasionally, and she gave a small smile to the mark. Play it coy, she had told herself. Let him come to you. So she accepted the occasional dance and conversation, as she worked her way into another drink, another laugh.

“Having fun?” a voice breathed into her ear.

She shuddered at the voice- low and husky. It was one she had gotten too used to after he began sneaking into her bed because she put his nightmares at ease. She didn’t turn. “What are you doing here?” she whispered.

“I’m watching your back.”

“You’re not supposed to be. Only I’m supposed to be here!” She wanted to stomp her foot at his arrogance, at his refusal to follow Steve’s order. Instead, her eyes flitted across the room, trying to keep an eye on the mark. “Leave.”

“No. You got your way the other day. I’m getting my way now. Now stay within my sights.”

She growled softly before her eyes landed on Erik. His eyes were solely focused on them. She smiled, straightening her spine. “Bye tin man,” she said, walking away, putting extra sway in her hips.

When she was in a few feet of the mark, her smile widened. “I seem to have caught your eyes. I’m Josephine,” she greeted, outstretching her hand.

His larger one took it and brought it to his lips. “Pleasure, Josephine. You look like a movie star in that dress. I’m Erik.”

She batted her eyelashes and licked her lips, before replying, “That’s very kind of you to say. This is your party isn’t?”

“It is. A celebration of my company’s recent success,” he explained, holding onto her hand.  “We must celebrate when we can.”

She made no move to retract her hand, as she felt Bucky’s gaze on her  back. She didn’t acknowledge him. She let her sights hold onto Erik. “I apologize, but I don’t know what you do?”

“Import and exports of goods,” he replied, pulling her closer. His hand tugged on a curl. “You do look quite lovely. Join me for a drink.”

\----------------

Bucky watched her hand fall on the mark’s chest, arms and hands. Part of him wanted to march right over to her and carry her out on his shoulder. He felt very protective over her and it had only grown in the past month, since she allowed him to share her bed with no sexual overtones. No she had created a pillow wall, so that she could stay on one side. She had explained it was necessary because she’d cuddle him hardcore without. But he wanted that, dammit, he wanted the cuddling and the spooning. Didn’t she see that?

Apparently not because here she was flirting with the mark with his blood boiling. She had just flipped her dark hair off her shoulder, exposing her neck. His sex dreams started with him kissing her there before worshipping her. He turned his head.

This was a horrible idea. He knew it had been. She was still pissed and had locked him out of her apartment for the past four days, since he had ordered her not to go. She obviously ignored him if she was here now. He grabbed his sixth champagne flute, downing it, before turning back to her. Only problem was she was gone.

\---------------------

“It’s a beautiful night,” Erik whispered from behind her, as they walked the rose garden.

“It is,” she agreed, as she felt his fingers graze her skin.

She hummed at the touch and it dipped to trace the dress. “Do you have family?” he asked.

“My mother is in Connecticut,” she answered.

“Your father?”

“Dead.”

“Will she miss you?” he asked, as she turned to face him.

“Miss me?” she repeated.

“Oh yes, dear, a pretty thing like you, will fetch me a whole lot of money,” he explained.

“I don’t understand,” she stuttered, eyes widening, realizing he lured women at these events. She was the export.

His hand went to her neck, squeezing. “I’m in the sex business, darling,” he casually mentioned like he sold stocks in the Finance District. “And it’s a pity…” his finger traced her front, dipping into her dress, “that i won’t get a taste of you.”

His other hand brought out a needle from his pants pocket and she threw a punch to his face, hitting his nose. He cried out in pain, dropping the needle. He grabbed her left arm, his hand becoming a vice around her wrist. “That’s not nice,” he hissed, blood running from his nose.

His right hand went up and slapped her face and this time she was the one crying out. He dragged her deeper into the garden. The needle forgotten on the ground. Her dress tore on bushes that had overgrown. She struggled, dragging her feet, but he’d just jerk her forward.

He got her in a darker area and his eyes had gone wild. “I’m not supposed to try the merchandise,” he explained, hand once again squeezing her throat tighter this time. “But I think for you Josephine, I’ll make an exception.”

He pushed her against the rose bush behind her, thorns digging into her back. She cried out, hoping that Steve knew she was in trouble. She threw a stiletto at one of his legs, pushing him off her, but his grip on her neck cause her to follow him to the ground. “Such a fighter,” he praised, hands going under her skirt.

Then nothing. She looked up and he had been ripped off of her by Bucky. “Didn’t your mother tell you never to touch a lady like that?” Bucky questioned with venom in his voice, brandishing a knife out of nowhere.

She stumbled to her feet, stepping forward and putting her arm on Bucky’s forearm. “Bucky,” she whispered gently, as a reminder that he wasn’t a killer. “Bucky, I’m fine.”

She tried to ease his worries.”You are not fine,” he hissed, knife still pointed at the mark.

She heard the heavy footsteps, knew Bucky heard them too. A few more seconds and Steve appeared. “I got it Bucky,” Steve instructed. “Take care of her.”

Bucky hid the knife again, grabbing her forearm. He tugged her away, back to the front where the limo was waiting.

\------------

The drive back had been tense. Bucky had clenched and unclenched his fists without saying a word. His darkened eyes also never looked at her.

 

Darcy had taken in her injuries, mainly minor ones, scraped palms and forearms, scratches from the thorns, probably a handprint on her throat. When they arrived back at the Tower, she moved towards the elevator. Bucky followed, body still tense. “I’m taking you to medical,” he ordered.

“I’m fine,” she replied, eyes looking at his posture. “I can take care of it.”

“You’re going to medical and that’s final.”

She sighed. She knew he’d hover the whole time. Watch her with angry eyes. She just wanted to go to her room and pass out. So instead of following his order, she pushed the button to her floor. “Darcy,” he growled out.

“I’m going home.”

“You’re going to medical.”

She didn’t retort, just crossed her arms. The doors opened to the medical floor and Bucky moved to exit. She did not. She stood stoically still. “I will throw you over my shoulder, if you don’t move,” he threatened.

She glared at him, but didn’t move from her spot. His foot blocked the doors from closing. The standoff lasted 30 seconds before he made good on his threat.

\---------

He walked close behind her, as they finally made it to her floor. She had refused to look at him while being examined. Some of the scratch marks had been deep and gauze was now taped to her back. Her hands were also bound from the scraps on her forearms and hands. “Goodnight,” she mumbled, as FRIDAY opened her door.

He followed her in, unwilling to leave her side. She sighed, “Bucky…”

“Let me help, please,” he pleaded. His eyes grazed every gauze, every bruise. He could have lost her. “Please.”

She didn’t respond, just moved deeper into her apartment. “Doll…”

She whipped around. “No!” she argued. “You don’t get to use your soft voice and your puppy dog eyes. You didn’t trust me. You didn’t trust Steve. You don’t get what you want.”

“I wanted you safe! I wanted you out of harm's way!” he replied, closing the distance. “This isn’t some macho man thing, doll! This is about your life!”

“I can take care of myself! I did it before you came along and I’ll do it after you leave!”

Hurt etched itself across his face at her words. He knew she could take care of herself. He had seen it time and time again, but in the past month he wanted to take care of her, his feelings for her had grown.

She closed her eyes after seeing his face. She was beyond tired and frustrated. She got it. He cared, she just couldn’t take his overprotectiveness. “Bucky…” she whispered. “Let’s just…”

A calloused thumb swiped at her cheekbone. Her eyes opened to see that he was now right in front of her. “Please…”

He was pleading for what he didn’t know. To take care of her? To love her? To kiss her.?

Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. His hand held her jaw and he watched her lick her lips. It was all the invitation he needed before his lips crashed against hers. The kiss was passionate and needy and full of longing. His hands were placed precariously on her waist, careful of the bandages. She whimpered as his tongue begged for entrance, her mouth opening.

It was minutes before they pulled apart, chests heaving. “Bedroom,” he panted, gently picking her up and walking the 50 feet to the bedroom.

He placed her down gently, fingers going to the zipper of her dress and pulling it down. It fell from her to a puddle on the floor. Bruises marred her skin were she had been manhandled and fell. Rage flitted across his eyes and the urge to find the mark and stab him boiled beneath the surface. “Bucky…” she called softly.

Her voice brought him back to the present, as he realized how little she was now wearing. Her fingers went to push off his navy suit jacket and then the buttons of his white collared shirt. “Darce..” he choked out, when her nimble fingers touched his skin.

His lips went to kiss her jaw and then her neck softly. He had to make sure she was here. When he had found her, he had thought he had been too late. Then he realized, the guy was trying to rape her and then he saw red.

He walked her carefully to the bed, as she gently laid down. His eyes drank her in, as she undid her bra. He unbuckled his belt then unzipped his pants. He palmed himself through his boxers. She groaned, her hands caressing her breasts. “Bucky... please…”

He lost his pants, crawling up her body before beginning to kiss every bruise and every cut. He was going to worship her. She arched against his ministrations. “More..” she begged.

He smiled against her skin, before his flesh hand moved gently over her clothed core. Her hands buried in his hair. He felt her wetness soak her panties before he moved down her body with his lips, taking off the last barrier.

He sat back on his haunches and stared at her. Her skin was flushed, hands grasping at the duvet. His hands spread her legs wider before bending over and his tongue swiped at her core. She bucked against his lips, as he thrusted his tongue inside her. He didn’t hold her down, just kept her legs spread.

She felt on fire from his touch. She never was this close to orgasming this quickly. But Bucky had her on this imaginary cliff and as she was about to let go, he pulled back, kissing her thighs. She cried out at the loss. He sucked a mark on her before licking her clit slowly. “Please… please… I need…”

“Need what?” he asked, his fingers playing with her lower lips. “What do you need, doll?”

She moaned, as the two fingers pushed inside of her. “You… need… you…”

He sucked her clit gently, as her fingers tangled in his hair. She tugged, trying to push him closer. His fingers speared her faster, pushing against her g-spot. He felt her legs begin to shake. He pulled his mouth away to watch her. “That’s it, doll,” he praised, eyes watching her face. “Cum for me. Cum all over my fingers.”

She arched her back, eyes squeezed shut, hands gripping the sheets. She screamed as she came, walls clutching his fingers. He didn’t stop moving his fingers, prolonging the shocks. “I can’t…” she choked out, her body trembling.

“You can,” he demanded. “You will and then I’ll bury my cock deep in you.”

His metal hand twisted a nipple and she cursed. The thumb of his flesh hand circled her hardened clit. He felt the flutter of another orgasm; he grinned. “Open your eyes, love, please.”

Her light blue eyes were now dark with lust and stared right at him. “Bucky…” she whimpered. “James…”

He groaned at the use of his first name. “You are so gorgeous. Be a good girl and cum again,” he instructed, his thumb making tighter circles. “Let me see that beautiful face in ecstasy.”

His praise set her off again and she clutched the sheets as she came. Her eyes never left his. He lined his cock at her entrance, removing his fingers and pushed inside her. She gasped, as her walls continued to flutter. “Mine,” he growled.

“Yours, all yours,” she agreed, never breaking eye contact. “Please… make me yours.”

He groaned at her request, moving her to sitting. He slid deeper into her, as they began to rock. He kissed the bruises of her neck. “I’ll protect you,” he promised against her skin. “No one will hurt you again.”

Her head fell back as he licked a nipple, his hands on her waist as they moved. The build up this time was slow. It was languid. It was memorizing and possessive. There were soft words and praises between them. Minutes went by as he felt the coil within him tighten. “Darce…” he whispered.

“I know, James. I know. Cum for me handsome.”

He moved his flesh hand between them so he could rub her clit, feeling her walls clench around him. “Not without you,” he argued, pulling back to see her hair matted to her forehead, eyes wild. “Love…”

Her lips sealed his, nails digging into his chest. She moved faster up and down, dragging him against her spot. She gasped against his lips. She did it again and again, before tipping her head back and screaming. Her walls tightened around his cock and he thrusted from beneath her, cumming moments later. He groaned her name and his forehead falling to her shoulder.

She moved slowly in his lips, letting them both feel the aftermath. He kissed her skin. “Darce..” he whispered.

Her fingers carded through his hair bringing him to look at her face. “I know, handsome. Me too.”

He smiled at her. She knew. His heart soared. He captured her lips in another searing kiss. This time full of passion and love. When he pulled away, “Never again, doll.”

She chuckled, fingers sweeping across his cheekbones. “Are you saying this is a one and done deal, tin man?” she joked.

He growled, “You know exactly, what I’m talking about, taser girl.”

She giggled, as his hand squeezed her hip. “No, next time we go undercover as a couple.”


End file.
